


We Fall Together

by Creek_Stalker



Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tags are spoilers tbh, unless i have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creek_Stalker/pseuds/Creek_Stalker
Summary: We are together.We fall together.Brother, don't be afraid.We fall together.





	We Fall Together

This was it. The thing he dreaded the most. _"I can't believe I let him talk me into this."_ Yet still they both approached the dreaded coffee shop. His stomach dropping farther and farther with each step.

 

"Craig, I don't think I can do this... What if something bad happens? What if they actually do sell me." Even though he knew they never would, the thought still always crept up on poor Tweek. "Babe, listen to me. They will not sell you, they'll be mad, maybe, but you are still their son. if they can't accept that this is the way things are gonna be from now on, then... then fuck 'em." Craig always had a weird way of sounding supportive, yet oddly stern. it soothed Tweek all the same though.

 

 _"What if i'm_ not ready?" Too caught up in his own thoughts, he failed to realized he finished that sentence out loud. Craig looked puzzled, like he heard part of a conversation he wasn't involved in. "Not ready for what? This?" he asked his shorter companion. 

 

"Y-Yes, Craig! I cant handle it, i mean, they'll be so disappointed in me! It's too much pressure!" 

 

Craig stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't heard those words in months, not from Tweek at least. Maybe he was rushing things. maybe this was a mistake. No. Tweek needs this, they both did, he thought.

 

As they approached the door, Craig could see his boyfriend grow ever more nervous. he felt bad for him; he knew that this was going to be tough on him, but he still couldn't shake that persistent pang of guilt from his stomach. "Its going to be okay, hon. if you want I can do most of the talking."

 

All Tweek could muster was a half-hearted nod and smile.

 

"Tweek! How's my favorite gay son and his boyfriend?" Mr.Tweak couldn't help but gush at the pair whenever he saw them. Mrs. Tweak just smiled and tiredly rolled her eyes and offered the boys some hugs and coffee. Both declined, the coffee at least. They both knew the hugs might soften the blow, maybe?

 

So this was it. They were gonna do it, finally. To Craig, it should have happened years ago. To Tweek, he never hoped he'd have to do it.

 

"What brings you two here today?" Mr. Tweak asked with a giddiness that both boys knew would be temporary.

 

Tweek, looked at father reluctantly and then back at Craig as he tightened their hands together. Craig took the hint and began.

 

"I don't want Tweek working here anymore. Not for free at least." Craig took a pause to let the words linger for a few seconds. "He either gets paid or he quits."

 

Mr. Tweak lightly shook his head, as if to wake himself up from an uncomfortable sleep. "I'm sorry?" He said quizzically. "And you think you can make this decision for him because...?" 

 

The follow up question took both boys a little off guard, they expected immediate yelling and crying. "Because i asked him to..." Tweek finally spoke up. "Because, I'm tired. Because, I want to have friends and a life outside of this stupid store." Craig was absolutely not expecting this level of confidence from is timid boyfriend, nevertheless he didn't interrupt.

 

"Tweek, for gods sakes you have friends, you even have a boyfriend. Which your mother and I both supported. Wholeheartedly." Mr. Tweek had an odd look about him now. it was weird mix of confusion, sadness, hurt, and anger.

 

Tweek refused to back down though. "Y-You and I both know you only support us because it helps business. You couldn't care less about me outside of when my next shift is. Everyone wants to go to the coffee shop the gay kid works at." Tweek said in a mocking tone, though Craig could here the cracks in his voice.

 

"Tweek, honey, is that honestly what you think? We support you because we love you." Mrs. Tweak finally recovered from her shock to interject.

 

"Well, all we ever talk about is business. unless Craig is around, and you briefly ask him about his day, or if he wants coffee.." Tweek started to trail off.

 

Craig just stood there and let Tweek handle it as best he could. 

 

"Tweek, maybe, we've been a little pre-occupied with the shop, but we never wanted you to feel, abandoned." Mr. Tweak, said apologetically. "You are our son, first and foremost. I'm sorry we failed to make that clear to you; or if we even tried, but we love you son. with al of our hearts. I won't stop you from quitting, but you have to know that we only worked so hard here so we can give you a life that we thought you should have." Mr.Tweak now had a tear or two coming down his cheeks.

 

Tweek, himself followed suit. And so did his mother.

 

"I love you dad, and mom." Tweek said going in for a hug. Soon all three were wrapped in a group hug that made Craig a little uncomfortable. He silently tried to shift away, but Mr. Tweak, still enveloped in the hug, spoke up. "Uh uh, mister." The trio began shuffle towards Craig, in an attempt to absorb him into their blob of affection. When his back hit the wall he sighed, gave them the finger, and then embraced his second (somehow more) dysfunctional family. 

 

"Why don't we close early and treat you two boys to dinner?" Mr. Tweak said, happy that his son was able to stand up for himself. 

 

Tweek smiled, while Craig simply shrugged and nodded. 

 

They walked to the family car hand in hand, stopping just short of the backseat, Craig leaned to give Tweek an innocent peck on the cheek. "I knew you could do it." he said with a smile.

 

Tweek smiled back and went in for another kiss only this time to smack right onto Craig's lips. "I love you..." He was able to get out before Craig had to brace himself due to the loss of oxygen at those words. 

 

Tweek simply laughed and helped him into the car. Once both were buckled in and headed down the street, Craig locked their hands together like clockwork and said, "I love you, too." with a light kiss to the top of Tweeks frazzled hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is first fic, ever, so it may be rusty. I'm doing a small angsty/fluff piece to familiarize myself with the process.
> 
> I have some ideas for another story, a longer story, so if this goes well I will start outlining.
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who can tell me what the title and summary are from.


End file.
